


A Familiar Taste of Poison

by BlackDiamond1215



Series: A Familiar Taste of Poison [1]
Category: Merle Dixon - Fandom, Michonne - Fandom, The Governor - Fandom, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Hounded, Hurt, Loneliness, Sex, The Walking Dead TV show, Violence, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamond1215/pseuds/BlackDiamond1215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle meets his match and this is the story of how it effects him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Familiar Taste of Poison part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fan fiction after watching The Walking Dead : Season 3 episode 6 "Hunted". This was my way of explaining why Merle did not kill Michonne when he had the chance. I also wanted to explain why Merle was so crass towards Michonne in that scene when the group met up after the attack on Woodbury. This was written before Merle's death RIP. 
> 
> FYI: There is some foul language, racial slurs and graphic depictions of sex.

Merle Dixon can not sleep. All night, he tosses and turns trying to get her out of his mind. Two men stepped foot into Woodbury recently. One of which does not say much but, she does it is clear that she does not trust anyone her. Smart girl. Still, who the fuck does she think she is? Back home, blacks never thought to get out of line. The consequences were more than often deadly.

But, this one, she is different. There is no fear in those dark eyes of hers. Not even when she . Andrea spoke a mile a minute but, that one…Michonne, stood in silence sizing up everyone around her. The expression on her dark brown face is a scowl. Not even their hospitality is good for her uppity black ass. It is time to teach her a lesson.

Outside the night, is dark with a sky full of golden stars spread scattered across like diamonds. For the first time in a long time Merle looks up taking it all in. Beautiful.

He starts walking up the empty street. The Governor set a curfew for all residents. Merle can go as he pleases. The town people are not allowed outside of their homes before dark. Right now more than likely, most of the residents are already sleeping. Everything is quiet at the moment and still. A wall erected on both sides of the town to protect the residents. Men with heavy machine guns stand in place watching the woods outside from either side of a long platform. There are large tires at the top of the wall that give intruders and climbing walkers a run for their money.

Merle walks over to the house where Andrea and Michonne are being kept. The Governor's instructions are clear. No one is to disturb these women during their stay. In particular, he has sworn not to say anything offensive or racist to Michonne in particular. However, Merle decides to break this one rule.

The air is humid, so thick that he can cut it with the bayonet attached to the metal contraption that hides the stump where his hand once was. Sweat pours down his back and gathers around the collar of his ribbed white wife beater. The fabric sticks to him like glue. There is a guard who sits down on a white wicker chair staring at him as he climbs the stares. He disregards Merle's presence waving him along absently. The stupid spic has it out for Merle but, is not dumb enough to start with him. At times they will have a few words and the argument ends after a minute or two. Either way, when the deal goes down that asshole is on his shit list right after her.

Merle enters the house shutting the door carefully behind him. Up the long ivory painted hallway towards a closed-door on the right he travels. The bayonet retracts into the stump cover with a soft click. The idea is to sneak into the room and then run out a few minutes later. He stops in front the second to last door on the right side. The door knob feels strangely cool against his free hand. Gripping the metal is hard as his hand grows sweaty from the heat. He wipes it on the front of his dark-colored pants.

The people in Woodbury love him but, there is fear hidden behind their smiles. Even the women in town who seemed to share their bodies with everyone steer clear of him. Loneliness is not something that a man talks about freely but, it consumed him his first days in town. As the time passed, he worked hard hunting and gathering up supplies to make him self useful. The Governor saw something in him that those pricks from Atlanta did not. He was found starving, nearly bled out and suicidal. To this day, that time being abandoned on the roof of that mall has stayed with him. Andrea revealed that as far as she knows they are all alive. There is a chance that maybe even his little brother Daryl is with them.

For a while, it was easy to ignore the constant throbbing of his cock. As a young man, he was more intimidating than his classmates. Women did not fall all over him. Many avoided him like the black plague.

Jerking off became just another past time like reading comics or playing ball. The first woman he fucked was ten years older and after the fact nearly a hundred dollars richer. A string of women preceded the prostitute were all nameless and faceless. Dozens of nasty fucking skanks who left him either completely unsatisfied or just plain grossed out. Only niggers have huge cocks. The bitches should have been grateful that he even used a fucking condom. God only knows what was in their nasty traps

Without making a sound, Merle turned the knob. He pushes open the door and goes in taking slow calculated steps. Using his back, the door shuts carefully.

The room is quiet except for the faint sound of breathing coming from the person that lies in the bed which is parallel to him. He glances around at the old dated furniture leaning against various points on the wall. There is a small lamp illuminating the sandy brown paint on the walls and creating an ominous shadow on the ceiling. A soft sound draws Merle's attention back to the bed. He moves forward noticing that the sleeping person is in fact Michonne. She lies on her back with her dreadlocks splayed across the pillow fanning out covered from the waist down by a white sheet. Both arms are resting at her sides palms down. Lucky for him, Andrea is not present. Not that Blondie is not a sweet catch but, her ass would be in the way.

On the spot , Merle makes a plan to kill Michonne. To do so, he will sink his bayonet deep in the center of her chest. Without her sword, she is nothing. Andrea will be easier to deal without this bitch. Still, there is something about her that does not sit right with him. The fact that she is black only seals the deal. More importantly, the people of Woodbury could sleep easier knowing that the threat is dead. The Governor may not like what he has done but, he will respect it. After, all that Merle does for these people, this kill would be the icing on the cake.

She shifts over slightly and the sheet dips down slightly.

The purple tank top that she wears overshadowed by the faint outline of her deep chocolate nipples which press against the fabric. If she even wears a bra at all. Tits are tits.

With every breath she takes her tight stomach rises and falls revealing her abdominal muscles. The idea of killing her makes blood rush through Merle's veins. Just to see her blood pooling around a large wound in the middle of her chest puts a smile on his face.

However, an old familiar feeling emerges. It is one that couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time. Never in his life did he get hard looking at a black woman. As the saying goes there is a first time for everything. Low and behold as he looked down upon his jeans, his cock strained against the heavy fabric. People should stay with their own kind. It ain't right to mix with darkies. This is what he grew up hearing and even repeated them to his brother Daryl. The throbbing creeps up only to consume him, even as Merle tries to ignore it. The feeling is hard to come to terms with but, he can not will himself to second guess. That voice, that subconscious bastard in his head told him what the harm is. You always wanted to know what its like to fuck a black woman. Prove to yourself that the rumors are true. Here she lies unsuspecting waiting for you. They are always ready for sex. 

Go on. 

Do it.

Michonne shifts herself slightly over to the left feeling the sheet move off of her waist. Normally, her eyes would fly open and she would be ready in an instant. However for the past few days, she shared a bed with Andrea, her companion. By sheer luck, they found each other. Sometimes, she would get into the bed slowly trying not to wake Michonne. Andrea never seemed to master this feat after a few days. It was cool though. At the moment, there was no way that she was going to move from her spot. The mattress was way too comfortable.

Out of the blue, she could hear the sound of heavy breathing. The air smelled like sweat , liquor and piss. Whoever it was in the room with her most certainly needed a shower or two. It was more than likely one of the guards checking in but, even so this scent was awfully familiar. Before, she could open her eyes, a hand slipped under the sheet. It slides across the smooth fabric of her panties only to slip inside the band. The finger is rough and calloused as it rubs against her skin

Her body responds more so than it ever has in the past. It is as though a part of her awakens from a deep slumber. One long thick finger glides across the velvet downy hair between her thighs to caress the length of her clitoris. The finger rubs against the delicate skin gently drawing out a moan from somewhere deep within. Try as she might, Michonne can not move away let alone will herself to do so. Her nipples harden against the fabric of her tank. A slow wave builds within gradually it grasps hold of every part before letting go. The finger slides down traveling deeper into the folds of her inner lips damp with moisture that cause her eyes to open.

There is a man leaning over her with a dark look upon his pale face. He is middle-aged with bags under his blue eyes. A slight smile is on his unshaven face. 

Merle? Dear God….

Yet, she can not think clearly at the moment as he continues to rub her. Her feelings set to the side as the pleasure increases. His finger encircles her bud from top to bottom. Michonne feels her vagina spill itself into the fabric of her panties. She stares into his eyes not allowing him to look away. It does not seem like he is going to. Shame hides behind Merle's stare but, he too blinded by pleasure. Andrea left an hour or so ago. There is no telling where she went. She may even return at any moment but, she has been extremely perturbed by Michonne. 

Michonne feels waves grow more intense over her body as her hips start to thrust against Merle's touch. He slides his finger all around her vulva but, does not dare to slide his finger within her. More than anything, she wants him to. Needs him to but, he does not oblige. It is more frustrating than anything else. A flash of fear washes over his face for a moment and is gone as quickly as it comes. Fear of the pleasure that she holds.

Out of the blue, her panties tear away left discarded on the floor. Michonne does not make any attempt to stop him. It is as though, her body is no longer her own. Merle places one knee upon the bed. He is careful not to release his bayonet and injure her with the weapon. This is a far cry from what he came into the room for. She waits as he unbuckled his belt with one hand. The air is ripe with her scent nearly driving him mad. 

Her eyes zero in on his crotch as he unbuttoned his pants. Patience is something that is not her strong suit. However, she waits in silence. Being one-handed was a crutch to some. However, Merle mastered the art of doing things quickly. The zipper goes down and out springs the glistening tip of his pale pink circumcised cock. It has been a long time since any man slipped himself within her fortress. Now is not the time for second guessing. Even if she could not stand the person attached to the dick. 

He pulls down his jeans deftly with one hand. Meanwhile, she circles her thin finger around her swollen clitoris. 

Merle leans over Michonne and continues to stare within her eyes crawling over her like a cat stalking his prey. She is not even a bit afraid of him. Even, when he grabs hold of her long shapely legs forcing them to bend. With his good hand, he parts them glancing down at her pussy open and glistening with her own cum. 

He hesitates at first trying to will himself a bit of control. All of that goes out the window as inch by inch his cock ventures inside of her.. Michonne does not flinch, or even close her dark brown eyes. Even during sex, this woman is powerful. She smiles at him slightly before, her long lashes shut over her dark brown eyes. A slight crimson flush blooms across her breast bone making her smooth chocolate above her breast bone. It unnerves him at first but, apparently the sayings are not all true…

Merle begins a slow rhythm at first only feeling the slight contraction of her walls. She is so warm inside that his thoughts vanish. The moans emerge from her full brown lips softly like a melody as a smile spreads over her face. He shuts his eyes for a moment only to feel her touch his right forearm. The pace increases as Merle thrusts his hips more rapidly. Michonne whispers something to him but, he can not hear her. All that he hears is the sound of his breaths growing more ragged. An image of her face appears staring a hole in him. She beckons to him naked holding that long shiny slender sword.

Suddenly, he begins to thrust even harder which causes her to wrap both legs around him. She grabs hold to him staring in silence biting her bottom lip. Her finger nails dig deep into the exposed flesh on his back leaving red jagged marks. He gasps but, the pain is short-lived. It eclipsed by intense pleasure. For too long, he denied himself of this. So much so, that his body had nearly forgotten what sex felt like.

His balls draw themselves into his body in unison. The sound of his panting coupled with her endless moans are all that he can hear. 

He nears the end but, is able to hold himself back from the edge. Merle tries to hold off as long as he can to gain control. The only way to do so was to make her cum first. In doing so, the victory would be sweeter. Michonne can not win this fight. She is only a fucking woman. Her eyes are fluttering as sweat pools between her breasts staining the purple fabric. The goal is to fucking her hard enough until she can not take it anymore. Merle manages to meet his goal as he feels her walls tighten around his cock holding it in a sort of grip. She cries out for a moment as a small stream of fluid spills out coating his shaft along the way. 

As her body grows still, he feels his balls constricting. Semen races through both balls like a car in the Indy 500 to culminate together in his urethra. He smiles as the fluid pushes forward up the tube and is rapidly expelled inside of the walls of her vagina. A string of unintelligible words emerge from his pale pink lips accompanied by the a seizure like spasm of pleasure. He collapses upon Michonne lying with his head next to hear still shaking.. She is still panting after her own release. Her eyes grow heavy only to close as she drifts off to sleep. 

Merle withdraws himself slowly from inside of Michonne. He then crawls over to the right side of the bed to rest for a minute. He must steady himself before, he can leave. The room spins ever so slightly. His mind is not all together at the moment. The Sandman throws one lone handful of golden flecks into his face. His baby blues grow heavy and abruptly shut.

Merle opens his eyes later still lying on his right side. Time has passed but, it does not matter at the moment. He turns over on to his back and begins staring at the ceiling. Then he turns his head noticing Michonne curled up facing the opposite direction. With his one good hand, Merle proceeds to cover her up with the sheet. It is time for him leave. However, part of him does not want to. The thought grips him for a moment until, he brushes it off. In six hours, the Governor is assembling a team for a mission outside of Woodbury. 

Merle zips up his pants and buttons them with one hand. Her smell is all over him now. Hopefully, there is enough time to shower before anyone else gets whiff of the scent. Taking one last look at her, he exit's the room closing the door ever so gently. Maybe, she is not dead by his hand but, he conquered her. He travels through the hallway making his way towards the door. Once outside all is still. There are less guards present than before. The guy on the porch has dozed off for a moment. Typical, Merle mutters under his breath. 

He walks toward his home standing a little straighter. His usually cocky smile is even more arrogant. This is Merle's own private victory. It is something that he can hold over Michonne's head for her the rest of her stay in Woodbury. Andrea will have a fit once she finds out. She will certainly separate from her now. Merle replays the entire scenario in his head as he climbs the stairs to his home. It is only when he reaches the memory of the climax that he stops with widened eyes. Through all the shit that emerged from his mouth as he came, one word is crystal clear. He vows never to tell anyone about this. Not even his brother.

Poor Merle, his victory shortened by one name…..Michonne.

Michonne awakens lying on her back with the sheet pulled up over her breasts. Andrea is sitting nearby in a wooden chair watching her. " Did you sleep well," she replies. " I came in here last night and passed out…" The words seem to mold together. She raises up slightly feeling a little sore in her lower back. The panties that she wore were missing.

It all hits her hard.

She and Merle…..

That racist, stupid ass prick came in here late last night and we..…. The memory makes Michonne shutter. Before, the walkers took over , she had a family. Her little girls where in school and running around the house acting like princesses.

But, that was all over. She pushed that memory away and shut her eyes.

" Michonne," Andrea said, " are you listening."

She snaps out of it and replies, " Yeah."

" It is so beautiful here," Andrea said, " and the people are so friendly."

Michonne scrunched up her face. She can still smell him.

"What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Merle was lurking around last night, " Andrea said, " I hid thinking that he was going to ask me more questions about his brother and everything. I wanted more than anything to…"

Hopefully, she did not see him come in here.

" Something about him," she replies, " creeps me out but, he seems like he has changed."

Boy, if only she knew the truth.

" I know it sounds weird," Andrea says , " but, if you met him before then you would understand how much of a change this is."

" He was worse than this," she asks.

Andrea nods her head raising both eyebrows. " He beat up a member of my group named T-Dog. It's ironic how T Dog was the only person that could have saved Merle but, he dropped the key. Accidentally of course."

The memory of Merle leaning over her with a glazed look in his eyes flashes. Her insides clench at the phantom feeling of him inside of her.

" Listen," Andrea says , " I am going to meet up with some women from the town. Want to come with me?"

Michonne shakes her head looking away wrapping herself up with the sheet.

" Okay," she replies absently getting up to leave. " Oh yeah and open the window in here. It smells so weird."

" Tell me about it," Michonne replies under her breath."

The end of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle can not get her off his mind no matter how hard he tries.

Try as he might, Merle still can not get Michonne out of his head. Each and every aspect of that moment replays in his mind's eye. For the rest of the evening, he stares up at the ceiling in his room listening to the crickets chirping. Not even a shower washes away her flowery sweet scent. It is still present haunting him like an apparition. The feel of her fingers gently running over his skin begins an ache that will not end. Even as Merle tries to ignore it there is no use. All rational thought ceases as his mind drifts.

His hand passes down his chest to grip the shaft of his thick hardened cock. He feels pre cum slowly cresting at the tip of his cock only to run down the shaft. He strokes his cock gently back and forth with eyes shut. It surprised Merle how wet Michonne's pussy was. She opened herself up like a flower petal by petal encasing him in warmth. He expected her to put up some sort of fight but, that did not happen. The only resistance that Merle felt was the firm grasp of her vaginal walls holding him inside. The daydream ends so abruptly leaving his hand covered in warm, sticky cum.

Merle leans against the wall on his left side as everything returns to normal. The warm water washes away the traces of his seed sending it quickly down the drain. Completely spent, he slides down to the floor staying there for nearly an hour. It occurs to Merle that he did not get to savor her. Eating pussy ain't something real men do. He received more than his share of blow jobs but, never returned the favor. There is always the fear some bitch would run her mouth. What the fuck is wrong with you, Merle Dixon? There goes that voice again, the same one who got him into this mess.

It was just pussy…snap out of it.

Easy for him to say, he did not bang Michonne. What is the Governor going to think when he finds out what you did? Merle could give a shit less what he thought. Don't tell nobody! Go on like ain't nothing happened. Even so he was planning to tell anyone about their encounter. Thankfully, Michonne is not much of a talker so that is not a problem. No way in hell is she going to tell Blondie.

A few hours later there is a knock at Merle's front door. What is so important that it can not wait until the morning? He walks over to the door unlocking it quickly. The door opens and he replies, " Who the hell…." Michonne walks in with her arms crossed over her chest looking around. This room is fairly large but, it is bare. There is a couch of some sort diagonal to the door. Two windows are on her left side covered by heavy dark drapes. Moon light shines in the room as the drapes are open four to five inches apart Some sort of kitchen area set up on the right side but, it is hard to see in the darkness.

He closes the door carefully behind her making sure not to slam it. It is hard for him to concentrate on locking the door but, he does so fast. For the first time in his life, Merle Dixon is at a loss for words. He turns around to see Michonne with familiar scowl on her face. She stands legs apart in silence. Even in this light, she is beautiful. " What brought you to my room," she inquires. Merle tries to speak but, dumbfounded by her presence. Even without the sword, she is menacing. " Were you," she replies through clenched teeth, " looking for someone or something."

What the fuck is wrong with you, Dixon? Say something. You gonna let this gal talk to you like this? " Listen," he replies, " I…" She holds up her hand to silence him. She brought her black ass into your house as if she owns it. What would your daddy say if he saw you like this? Set this bitch straight. 

Merle can feel that familiar unnamed feeling culminating. His cock hardens leaking drops of pre cum staining his pants. He walks over to her with his face nearly shrouded by darkness. The space between them fills so quickly that it catches Michonne off guard. She is about to say something else but, his hand touches her face and there is nothing to say. He caresses her skin gently, staring straight into her eyes. Gently, his thumb traces the smooth skin of her full lips loosing all sense of caution. She unfolds her arms to bring them to rest at the small of his back. The pants he wears hang low on his hips unbuttoned nearly sliding off.

His good hand moves over shoulder slipping down the length of slender back. Merle guides Michonne forward bringing her hips to rest against his. His erection presses solidly into her thigh. The fabric is damp but, Michonne stays put . She is not afraid even as the contraption on his right arm brushes against her arm. Their lips touch at first unsure of each others contact. She pulls his bottom lip between her lips grazing it with her teeth. He submits to the pain without protest. The taste of copper in his mouth makes him even harder.

Abruptly, Merle breaks contact with her full lips to trail kiss after kiss after kiss over her jaw line. She turns her head to the left giving him full access to her slender neck. He accepts her invitation planting many kisses against the skin that is fragrant like wild flowers. Michonne's breath hitches as she moans faintly as that familiar soft, moist scent is in the air summoning him. He ventures down to her collar-bone leaving the skin between her breasts wet with his saliva. With one fail swoop, her tank top is off. She is not trying to protest.

All of a sudden they are in front of the couch. His warm mouth closes in on her deep mahogany nipples one by one. Her mind goes blank as he slips lower coming to rest on his knees. Michonne releases him absently. He kisses her soft flat belly on a path towards her hidden treasure. The scent beckons him closer and closer like a siren. Once you do this… you are done. Merle's hands go to work opening her belt quickly. She stares down at him in silence. Her deep brown eyes are patient and calm.

Merle opens her pants sliding them down along with her panties over her slender hips. One by one, he unties her boots tossing them aside. Slowly, Michonne sits down on the couch carefully leaning back.

He parts open her legs with one hand. Beneath the velvet smooth blanket of hair between her thigh awaits her glistening vagina. He massages her vulva for a moment bringing her back to the night before. More moisture emerges from her opening releasing a flowery scent like roses and lilacs.

He gently holds open her labia revealing her slightly swollen clitoris. She watches Merle lean over to bury his face in her pussy. Her eyes close as the tip of his eager tongue encircles her clitoris igniting every nerve within her. She presses her hand hard against the back of his head. The taste of her sweet nectar enters his mouth caressing his tongue. It is nothing like he has experienced before. The liquid is sweet, salty and sour all together. He consumes every drop as it dribbles out of her vagina. Down his throat, it slips without a second though.

Merle probes her insides with his long tongue catching the droplets before they emerge. The feeling grips Michonne as she whispers "more." Her hips rock against his face as though it was his cock inside. He can feel his cock throbbing impatiently pushing for its turn. She wants him to fill her as well but, he refuses to oblige. Instead, Merle takes his middle and ring finger sliding them into her opening slowly inch by inch aided by the moistness of her vaginal walls. Michonne cries out as her insides stretch to fit his thick fingers filling her up. Slowly, he moves them in and out at first. This soothes her for the moment as she opens her legs even wider. Unconsciously, her walls compress both of his fingers holding them into place. His cock hardens dampening his thigh and staining the inside of his pants.

Her scent rises like steam filling his nostrils gaining full control of him. Merle's kisses deepen against her pussy as her hips rock even harder against his hand. The faster that he moves the more that he thrusts. This exchange goes on until; her body can not take the pleasure anymore. Michonne's back arches as her walls contract one last time. He sluggishly pulls out his fingers which are now soaking wet and places them into his mouth. It is one last taste to satiate him.

Every inch of her body tingled as it begins to calm down. Michonne is laying with her legs apart. The dull throbbing of his cock has a need of its own. There is no way that he will let her leave him until it gets what it wants. Merle watches as she opens her eyes attempting to sit up. She falls over like a doll on her left side stretched out across it like a cat. Her breathing is gradually slowing down.

Merle stands up slowly about to leave the room but, that familiar throbbing stops him in his tracks. He looks down to see his cock protruding outwards looking like a tent in his pants. Michonne has turned her back staring over at him. He unzips his pants allowing them to fall down to the floor. She watches him crawl on top her carefully, opening her legs . The same fear coupled with lust that crippled Merle as he touched her the night before his in his eyes. He moves a few of her dreadlocks out of the view of her smooth brown face.

He reaches down between them to grasp his cock not taking his eyes off of hers. Michonne spills a bit of herself on to the cushion below her in anticipation. Still, there is no fear in those brown eyes. Carefully, he brings his cock towards her opening leaking more precum. Gradually, Merle guides it inside of her inch by inch . She lets out a gasp allowing her eye lids to shut. He leans back a bit holding himself up with his good hand. Once again, he feels embraced by her warmth and moistness.

She hisses as Merle starts to thrust within moving even deeper than his fingers. The rhythm is smooth and slow at first like a soft melody. He tries not to shut his eyes but, the lids fall on their own. Back and forth his hips move searching for a pace. Only after one day, has she molded to him creating a space within her that belongs only to him. Merle assumed that he is one of many that have entered her. Never did it occur to him to even think about the life that she led before the rise of the walkers.

The thought throws him off for a moment but, Michonne fails to notice. Her hips press against him as though she is dancing. To keep up with her pace, Merle has to move faster. Nothing matters more to him at the moment. They begin to travel through the ending thrust that only awakens the beast within. Try as he might, Merle is powerless. He learned this fact the last time but, attempted to battle against this behemoth. It defeated him before so why not battle it once again.

Merle leans over to kiss Michonne again but, she turns away from him. For her refusal, his cock moves deeper. His hips move even faster so much so that he must hold on to the couch. She whispers words and sounds. It is nothing that Merle can understand. The couch shakes like after shock of an earth quake. Not be defeated Michonne counters by thrusting her hips even harder to make him back down. At first, he appears to gain ground until, her wall tighten around his cock. He cries out as the pleasure begins to peak. Together , Merle's balls draw themselves up into his body. His seed is moving quickly through a tangled web of tubes known as vas deferens.

Michonne continues to thrust with no abandon. Meanwhile, semen rises up from Merle's balls entering his shaft on a quest. Out of the blue, he feels a jolt as though a lightening bolt passes through his body. The muscles in his cock constrict as every bit of his warm cum releases rapidly like water from a fire hose. It spills right into her pulsating with every muscle spasm. Merle shakes above her riding out the rest of his orgasm as her body rounds the last curve. Every nerve within her is on high alert. Her vaginal walls pulsate suddenly. All of a sudden, it is all over. She lets out a sigh only to pass out with a few of her dreadlocks hanging over her face. The remnants of their release pools between them staining the cushion on the couch.

Merle pulls out of her slowly and collapses on top of her. Michonne is already sleeping as the remnants of her orgasm spill to form a pool between her legs. Her flowery scent is ripe in the air That voice inside of his head is quiet now. No telling when he will pop out and try to flip the situation. He closes his eyes catching his breath only to slip away into a deep sleep . The taste of her still present in his mouth sliding across his palate sweet like honey.

Early that afternoon Woodbury is bustling with activity. There is some sort of party or barbecue going on. Michonne stands in silence between two tables watching the residents of Woodbury lounge around sipping on cool drinks without a care in the world. It is so easy to get sucked into the idea of being safe. There is something wrong with this modern-day Mayberry and she is not buying it.

Andrea is standing in the middle of the street. Milton walks over to hand her a drink and they start talking. She seems to like the idea of living here. Who would blame her after all that she has been through? The Governor seems like a nice guy. He made sure that both Michonne and Andrea are well taken care of. Even with the warm, comfortable bed, food and running water, behind the southern hospitality is something rather sinister. She decides to do a little detective work.

Michonne turns to walk away only to collide with two men. One of which is a member of the Governor's little army. She walks away without saying excuse me. These men are left slack-jawed watching her walk away. Meanwhile, Merle has his arm around another soldier whom he nicknamed Brownie for obvious reasons. He does not notice Michonne as he passes by in the distance. There is food to eat and liquor to consumed so he is game.

The music fades in the distance as Michonne walks up the street. Everything around her is still considering that most of the town is at the party. She stops for a moment to rest. Above her head is a window with the blinds drawn open. A figure is standing but, it is hard for her to make out the face. At first, it seems as though the heat is making her see things that is until, a person is visible looking through the blinds. She recognized those stern blue eyes from a mile way…it is the Governor. A suspicious look is in his eyes as he stares down upon her. Michonne wonders why he is not out enjoying the festivities like everyone else. This is his party, right? What is so important that he has to sneak around? As soon as the coast is clear, she will find out.

She opens the door to The Governor's apartment slowly looking around to make sure that the coast is clear. Quickly, she walks in and goes over to a book shelf. The bag of guns that Andrea carried when Michonne found her rests on the floor. Right on the shelf on some sort of mantle is her katana sword and sheath. There is a picture of the Governor, a woman whois obviously his wife and a small child. On a desk nearby is a notebook. She skims through it noticing the names of every resident in Woodbury. Upon turning the page, there are dozens upon dozens of slanted lines resembling some sort of count. They continue for at least four or five more pages.

All of a sudden she hears voices. Michonne hides behind a shelf just in time for the door opening. She can hear three sets of foot steps walking. Merle is making fun of Milton calling him uptight. Her insides clench at the sound of his voice. Damn him. Meanwhile Milton is bitching about generator usage. There is an open window nearby. Without a second guess, she crawls out.

Merle rolls his eyes at Milton and says, "Come on, Milton. For Christ sake let your hair down man. Have some fun for once." He laughs a little taking a seat in a nearby chair. Milton's face turns a tad bit red. The day is not complete unless Merle can tick him off at least once. "I like fun," he says in his defense. Back in the day, this was the guy who would get his ass kicked. Now that the world ended, he is so important. Fuck that.

The Governor replies, "Then there is no problem."

Milton replies, "If I might, I have been working on an experiment all week….." Merle shakes his head and looks around the room. A familiar flowery scent lingers in the air. It brings him back to the night before riding her hard without fear or worry. He sees that the window is open and brushes it off.

Out of the blue, the governor inquires, "What are you asking?" Milton says with a sigh, "Postpone tonight."

"No way," Merle answers.

"Hold on. Let's hear him out. How long do you need?"

The privilege of being second in command to the Governor is to abide by constant censorship for the sake of Milton's feelings. It was all getting very old, very fast.

"I don't need long," Milton says carefully choosing his words.

"How long?" There is a slight irritation in the Governor's voice.

"Ten days." Hell no!

"No."

"Six?"

"No," the Governor answers with a smile holding on to a box of beer. "How 'bout you enjoy yourself tonight and begin the experiment in the morning?" He hands Milton the box walking out the door. "Uh," Milton says, "yeah, yeah that could work." Merle stands nearby holding the door open trying his best not to laugh. Leave it to Milton to attempt to ruin what will be a fun-filled night. He holds the door open letting Milton walk out first. He finds it hard not to smile pulling the door closed .

Michonne sits in a chair with her back to Merle. What the fuck did they need almost two dozen zombies locked up like animals? He stands at the door with a grin on his face. " You left last night," he replied, " without saying goodbye." The memory replays in her mind's eye. She awakens covering her breasts with the blanket. Merle had wrapped himself around her as though they were in love. Dear God…..She wiggled out of his grasp letting the blanket fall away. In the darkness, she gathered up her clothing and boots dressing quickly. 

He snores loudly still lying on his side. Michonne waits for a moment before exiting. She presses both lips together and does not answer him. "After all that we have experienced together the least thing that you could be was cordial," Merle replies. "Fuck you," she replies under her breath staring at the empty table in front of her. "We are past that," he replies, "aren't we Mi-chonne." There is nothing for her to say; if she had her knife then the conversation would be interesting.

The door opens out of the blue and Merle exits. In walks the Governor carrying Michonne's katana knife. The door shuts behind him. "Get off on poking' round other people's things. She listens as he silently walks around her to lean back against another table in front of her. "Hmm?" he replies, "in his usual patronizing tone, "You got nothing to hide here."

"People with nothing to hide," Michonne replies, "don't usually feel the need to say so." She keeps her eyes on the table in front of her. " That fair," the governor says nodding his head slightly. " We all have our secrets, huh?" Her eyes lock on his. " Like Penny," she says in straight forward tone. The look on his pale face drops.

"(You) know about Penny," he says in surprise, " then you know I loved her." Michonne shoots back , " I bet you say that about all the girls….."

Meanwhile outside Merle is smoking a cigarette waiting. Standing in that room with Michonne was torture. All that he wanted to do was bend her over that table and fuck her again. It is all that he can think about. Her pussy is much sweeter than he imagined. Apparently, the saying is true …..the blacker the berry the sweeter the juice. She allowed him to taste her without putting up a fight. It felt nice fucking a woman without worrying about what type of disease her pussy held.

It occurs to them that every time they fucked he did not wear a condom. The last thing he needs is a kid. Daryl is the closet he ever came to a son and look how that worked out. Merle thinks about this for a minute taking another drag on his cigarette. A group of kids run by chasing up a ball. So now you want to father to some black baby. Are you shitting' me? Who says that it would be yours anyway? The door opens all of a sudden, out walks Michonne carrying her katana knife with the sheath strapped across her chest. She walks away without making any eye contact with him. He drops the cigarette and extinguishes it under his boot. Merle watches her walk away for the moment, only to climb the stares to walk into the office. So mean and so beautiful.

To be continued.

Thank you for all the comments I have recieved so far. Your feedback is welcomed and encouraged :)


	3. As long as you play my game...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle has a duty to the governor and Woodbury yet still can not stop thinking of Michonne.

Familiar Taste of Poison

Title: Familiar Taste of Poison

Author: Violet Sunrise

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Rating: M

Pairing: Merle Dixon/ Michonne

Disclaimer: Graphic depictions of sex, language and racial slurs

I do not own these characters, nor do I own the rights to them.

The tide my change but, the fire still burns.

Chapter 3

As long as you play my game, I'll let you win

"How about this? I keep a lid on your little outburst. You join the research team. You obviously have skills you're not afraid of biters. Merle will take care of you." 

That last sentence makes her blood boil. Michonne snatches the knife and sheath out of The Governor's hands so fast that she catches him off guard. Her blade pricks the skin between his chin and Adam's apple ever so slightly. It digs in just enough to cause pain but, not draw a drop of crimson blood. She stares into his frightened baby blues catching her breath. The idea of killing him moves quickly up the list of things to do in her mind. However, she backs away towards the door. It is time to get Andrea and leave. This town is exactly what she thought it was….Hell.

Michonne dashes into the house, past the guards, straight into the room that she and Andrea share. Her mind races as she gathers up all their belongings stuffing them into each bag. Another night, in Woodbury will more than likely be her last. The Governor will send his men after her for threatening him.

Merle will lead the charge. The last thing that she wants is being under his thumb. It is bad enough that she allowed herself to succumb to him twice.

She grabs hold of white railing at the edge of the bed with both hands. The events of the night before replay vividly in her mind like a movie. The only reason that Michonne went to his apartment is that she wanted to set him straight. Merle opened the door slowly with a surprised look in his eye. He moved out-of-the-way to allow her to walk inside. She began speaking as he closed the door. The tone of her voice was straight to the point with little emotion. It was so dark in the apartment that all he could see is his eyes. 

Before, she could say another word; his tongue is in her mouth. Michonne feels his hands roam over her body but makes no effort to stop him. She closes her eyes lost in the moment as his mouth finds that soft tender spot in her neck. Whatever it was that she wanted to say disappeared. During both encounters, it was all about her. This time Merle decided to take that idea to the next step. She made no effort to stop him. 

Her body responded to him as though he rewired her system so that only he could control it. She felt both nipples harden as walls moistened only to rain down gently upon her panties. It was so wrong but, it felt so good that….

The bedroom door creeks open startling Michonne. Her vagina clenches ever so slightly igniting a small fire that makes her a bit dizzy. Meanwhile, Andrea peeks into the room startling her with a look of concern on her face. "We got to talk," she replies slowly pushing the partially door closed with her back. Michonne steps back gathering her thoughts. Does she know? Did that son of a bitch tell her what happened? Damn it! 

"We got to go," Michonne blurts out making her way around the right side of the bed to continue packing. Silently, Andrea shuts the door with one hand. "The Governor told me," she replies, "what happened." Michonne continues packing quickly stuffs more clothing into the bag. "Michonne, you can't do things like this," Andrea continues saying, "You're freaking people out. You're freaking me out." Freaking her out? Shit, this place is crazy on its own. What the hell have I done to add insult to injury? Now suddenly, Andrea is "close" with The Governor. When the hell did that happen? More importantly, when the hell was she going to mention this?

"The north-east wall is guarded by some girl. " Michonne explains as she finishes packing her bag, placing it on the floor, "we can escape there after dark." She thrusts a heavy bag into Andrea's arms which nearly knocks her over. "We are not prisoners here, "Andrea says as she heaves the bag back on to the bed. Now is not the time for Andrea to have second thoughts. What the hell is she doing? Michonne tries her best to stay calm. She explains to Andrea, "No one who comes here leaves." Rather than absorb what Michonne says, Andrea replies in a dismissive tone, "What are you talking about?"

"It's safe," she replies, "There is food, there is shelter. There's people for god sakes." It is clear that Andrea has taken a sip of the "cool aid" and chugged the entire glass. "That is what they show you," Michonne replies, "but, you can't leave unless they make you."

"You are not making any sense," Andrea replies shutting her eyes for a moment. For some reason, she seems a bit overwhelmed at the moment. She calmly says, "Maybe you need to sit down for a minute."

"You need to trust me," Michonne says through clenched teeth. If we do not leave now, we will never leave here alive. Doesn't she see that? 

"And you need to give me more to go on," Andrea snaps back at her, "We got a good thing going here." Michonne squints slightly in disbelief, "I thought this was temporary." In the few days spent in Woodbury, they spent very little time together. Not once did they talk about any of this. If she had known that Andrea wanted to stay perhaps Michonne could have left that next morning or at least tried to escape in the middle of the night. Andrea nods slightly and says, "And I think we need this." We need this? No, you need this. "I want to give this place a real shot," she continues defensively. Since when? 

"I tried," Michonne replies in her defense. Andrea shoot back, "Breaking into houses, that is not trying. That is sabotaging." Michonne turns away from Andrea trying to calm herself down. What the fuck is going on? She pauses to take a break and then turns back towards Andrea moving closer. "This place is not what they say it is." There is nothing more that she can than continue to debate Michonne, she starts packing the rest of her things in silence. Michonne stares at the door waiting for the Governor's men to bust through. Merle would enter first with that stupid smirk on his face.

Finally, Milty got his hands dirty. The little prick doesn't do shit but, sit up in the lab "doing research". Ain't nobody has the heart to tell him, that them biters are unable to be saved. He got it in his head that he can find a cure. Dumbass! There ain't a fucking cure. The look on his face was priceless when that biter bit his arms. It nearly tore through them puffy sleeves that he created. A good idea but, damn if they didn't look stupid. But, Milton never really saw what those things can do. Merle did first hand. He had to cut his own hand off just to get off that roof thanks to fucking TDOG or whatever the fuck his name is. 

Merle is people watching at the moment seated on a bench near the front wall. He chews on the last bit of the second hamburger that he ate so far. The citizens walk back and forth across the street laughing and carrying on. Today they are having yet another fucking BBQ. Everyday in this town is a party of some sort. These people have no idea what lies outside Woodbury nor do they care at the moment. He spent a few months wandering through the woods dehydrated, avoiding all the hungry biters that popped out every which way. These assholes slept well at night, eating barbecue and sipping lemonade every damn day. Milton especially had it easy. He found his meal ticket early. The little shit latched on to The Governor from day one and never let go like a fucking parasite. 

All of a sudden two figures almost out of thin air appear. They make their way through the crowd interrupting his chain of thought. At first it is hard for him to see who they are within the sea of bright-colored clothing resembling some sort of live action laundry detergent ad that used to come on network television. As these people draw closer, Merle is able to make out both figures. He begins to sit up slowly not taking his eyes off of them…particularly Michonne. She has a brown cape of some sort draped over her shoulders. Her knife is inside of its sheath strapped diagonally across her chest. Andrea walks besides her carrying a bag over her right shoulder. Three young kids followed by a couple of adults cross right in front of them but, Merle barely even notices.

Michonne walks with her head held up high like she is preparing for battle. With every step, her hips move slowly, seductively as if a melody is playing and only she can hear it. There is calmness to her demeanor as she stares forward with her eye on the prize. She is leaving. Shit. "Hey, girls," Merle replies, "where y'all off to in such a hurry." When they do not answer, he gets up off the bench making his way over towards them. She can not leave yet, not now.

The women stop for a moment glancing in his direction. It is clear that Andrea is a wee bit apprehensive about leaving however, Michonne puts her arm around her puts her arm around her friend nudging her towards the gate. Merle quickens his pace to catch up to them. He stops in front of them blocking their path for the moment. "Come on, now," he says, "y'all breaking my heart running away like that."

"We're leaving," Michonne says with a straight forward tone. Merle replies, "It's almost curfew. I have to arrange an escort. I mean the party's still going on." Andrea glances over to Michonne in silence. She stares Merle straight in the eye lifting up her chin slightly. There is no way around this conversation. Merle says "Alright," then he turns to make his way over toward the gate to get Martinez's attention. . Brownie is what he affectionately calls him. Martinez just looks at him awaiting instruction; the kid learned how to ignore it after all this time. He crouches down to listen.

"Listen up," Merle says, "bro. I…." Andrea walks up behind him interrupting the conversation. "The Governor told us," she replied, "that we are is free to come and go when ever we like." Merle stops taking and turns toward her. Here comes Blondie mouthing off as usual. Who the fuck does she think she is?"Sweetheart," he says, "nothing personal here but, you're going to have to step back." Michonne watches in the distance in silence as Andrea turns to walk away. She comes over to stand next to her slightly offended. Michonne whispers something to her.

Merle walks over to the opening. One of the men from the top of the gate yells out "Clear." Merle leans with his stump against the gate, "Now if I was y'all, I'd find some shelter by night fall. He pushes up a lever with his good hand and proceeds to pull the open gate. If they want to leave,Merle can't fault them for that choice. Some of the shit that he has witnessed makes him second guess his time at Woodbury on more than one occasion. He stands holding the gate open with his back trying to pull himself together.

Michonne stares at him for a minute and a look flashes over her face. She knows that these men are one step ahead of them. Brains, strength and beauty…damn girl. Like clockwork, Blondie is having second thoughts. The Governor read this bitch right when she walked into Woodbury, the doe eyes and blond hair.

If somebody held a neon sign above her head, she would look every which way but, up. He sure knows how to pick 'em.

"Do you hear yourself," she says, "how can you know that? And why would they bother?" Merle wonders how Michonne spent all this time with Blondie. She should have ditched her ass and kept on walking. "Ladies," he replies. Andrea turns toward him and instructs him to close the gate. Michonne says no and they say a few words to one another. It is clear that Andrea wants to stay so Michonne proceeds to walk around her friend. She exits out of the front gate not turning back even as her friend tries to get her attention. Once, she has her mind-set on something there is no turning back.

Merle shuts the gate watching her walk away. The moment they shared begins to replay his mind.

However, he quickly shakes it off and shuts the gate pulling the wooden plank back across it. It is their secret. If she remained quiet about it then he will as well. There is no point putting them both in danger running off at the mouth. Pussy is pussy but, this shit will get him killed. He moves away allowing Andrea to walk forward-looking through the crack in the gate. Apparently, she never thought that Michonne would really leave without out her. He shakes his head walking away in the opposite direction as tears crest in her eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He has to see her again.

Just one more time.

Merle races through the trees in search of Michonne. He waited nearly an hour and a half before sneaking out. Haley is usually sitting at the back wall but, she walked away from her post. Stupid slut probably went on a bathroom break. It was obvious that more than one guard is needed to watch this wall but, the Governor does not want to hear it. He claims that the biters are not smart enough to climb. If they did then Haley will pick them off one by one with her crossbow. She is not as skilled as Daryl….no way. The only reason her ass is even on wall duty is what she can do behind closed doors. She is even trying to push her way into Merle's job but, there ain't no way that is going to happen. Not while he is alive and breathing.

Merle ventures into the red zone coming up on a few biters along the way. Each one receives their own special attention, either a stab in the head or a bullet in the brain. He continues running for almost two miles before coming upon Michonne. She is standing alone surrounded by the bodies of nearly a dozen walkers littering like ground like dead birds. The air reeks of rotten flesh and feces. Michonne turns around quickly holding her sword pointed in his direction. He tucks his gun into his back pocket carefully.

"I knew there was no need to worry about you," Merle says calmly, "Not alone." He takes one step forward keeping his bayonet pointed towards the ground. She moves closer making no attempt to lower her knife.

"Relax," he says, "darling. I ain't here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here," Michonne responds not dropping eye contact.

"I told you," he said, "There was no way that you could leave Woodbury without a guardian."

"I can take care of myself," she spat back.

"I see that," he says, "never doubted you on that."

"What do you want," she replies tightening her grip on the katana.

"You."

Michonne raises her eyebrows unable to process what she heard him say at first. It takes her a moment for the words to sink in. She slowly begins to lower her knife raising her eyes brows is disbelief.

"What did you say," she asks.

Merle then says, "I came out here for you. What did you think, last night was a mistake?"

He moves closer fully taking one step at a time, fully aware that at any moment, she can rise up the sword and filet him with it.

"I have done," he said, "a shit load of stupid things but, that wasn't one of them." The veil around her lowers for a split second. Merle swears for a moment that her eyes soften.

"How did you find me," she asks.

"I followed the trail of dead walkers," he says jokingly.

"I heard," he continues, "what you did in the Governor's office. That display is going to get you killed. Its one thing to kill biters but…"

"And you thought that it would be smart to warn me," she said, "like he would not notice that you are gone."

Merle shakes his head glancing over her shoulder briefly," He is too preoccupied with Blondie now to notice anything. Why the hell else do you think she stayed? I would have thought that she was going to leave with you but, I gave her ass too much credit." Michonne is about to speak when she notices a walker over Merle's shoulder dragging himself slowly towards them no more than twenty feet away. Behind him are about six more stumbling their way into the area. Her eyes narrow as she tightens her grip on the katana. He turns around to see what she was looking at only to move over to left out of Michonne's way.

Merle senses something is sneaking up behind them and he turns around. Threenmore biters are dragging themselves into the area. He always gets a kick out of the fact that they move so damn slow. The idea is almost too perfect. Rather than wait for them to come closer, he walks up to the first stabs her in the head. He shot the second biter point blank in the head with little effort. He decides to instill the same fate on the third biter.

He turns around to help Michonne only to watch her decapitate the last walker left standing.

That's my girl.

"At least leave one damn biter for me," he says with a laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merle returns to Woodbury on foot walking towards the front wall as the sun slips slowly out of the sky. He hides the upbeat aura that wrapped around him like a blanket filling him with warmth. All of this emotion brings his mind ever so close to the moment when his body was a blaze and he trifled with Michonne the night before. Her liquid warmth encased him like a sheath as the memory made his cock throb. She consumed him for that moment when it seemed as though if Merle did not give in to the feeling he would explode.

"Enjoy your walk," one of the guards on the wall replied.

"I did," he said, "but, the biters…not so much."

The gate opened without hesitation and Merle walked right inside. Everything had calmed down for the moment. He was on his way to his home to sort out his feelings. No way in hell was he going to allow this to throw off his focus for tonight's festivities.

"Merle."

Just when he thought that he was home free. He stops in his tracks hoping that his erection is not as pronounced as it feels. Merle turns around to see The Governor walking towards him with a stern look in his eyes.

"You," He explains, " allowed Michonne to leave Woodbury earlier. Is that correct?"

Merle nods his head and then says, "She wanted to go so I let her leave."

"I believe that she will come back," The Governor states. Behind that calm demeanor of his, lies a paranoid nut job of some sort. Merle tries to appease him by saying, "No, that girl wanted to go. I was not going to stand in her way? Besides, she ain't any threat to…"

"I assembled a team," he states cutting Merle off, "Tim, Crowley and a younger boy Gargiulio. I want you to take these men out. You are to find her, put her down, and bring me her head and knife." Without hesitation, Merle agreed to the task. Inside, his stomach was in knots. Michonne was not a threat but, whatever the fuck happened in that room made her want to flee. It also put her right at the top of his shit list." Fuck!

Merle entered his house and quickly shut the door. He leaned his head against it for a moment before locking it. There was nothing for him to do but, obey. Those who refused to fulfill whatever request given to them by the Governor suffered the consequences. He saw the murder of the soldier that they found at the helicopter crash site. It was by the Governor's hand that the man lost his head. The poor bastard never knew what hit him.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. In a few hours, Merle was going to have to enter the ring and put on a show for the people of Woodbury. He is going to have to pretend that everything is alright. Man the fuck up Merle Dixon. What is wrong with you? Your daddy would tan your hide if he saw you crying over some piece of pussy. For the moment, he ignored that voice in his head and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment only to drift off to sleep.

Merle. 

Wake up ,Merle.

Merle.

He opened his eyes and there was Michonne standing before him holding her katana completely nude. The air was ripe with her scent. She was moist, ready and waiting for him. Within her deep brown eyes that fearless look is still present. For a moment, she dances…moving as though there is a fight and only she can see her combatant. Every movement heightens his awareness as he awaits her attention. She goes still dropping her katana upon the floor absently. Her eyes fall on him again.

Michonne moves closer and closer with a smile upon her face. She crouches down places both knees on the floor coming to rest between his open legs. Merle's breathing hitches slightly as he feels her hands coming to rest on his knees. She breaks eye contact to glance his cock erect protruding out of his pants. It would be simple to just unbuckle, unzip and pull down the pants then voilà. However, Michonne decides to torture him a bit by taking her time doing everything slowly. His patience is running thin but, he can not will himself to say anything to her for fear that she will recoil and deny him of what his body craves.

Once his pants are down, she grabs hold of his penis stroking it up and down a few times. The feeling is something that he has come accustomed to more times than he can count. She is better than him though, better. Her thumb encircles the tip spreading the pre cum around that crests. She replaces that movement with her tongue for a moment. Just when he thinks that she is about to take him into her mouth, she stops. He opens his eyes staring down at her in slight confusion. She is smiling as she gently releases her grip on his cock. 

Just like a woman to start me up and then suddenly change her fucking mind. She held out her hand, crooking her finger to get him to stand as well. Then Michonne turns to walk towards his bedroom and disappears inside. Merle gets up struggling to hold up his pants as he follows behind her. He enters the room to find her sitting at the edge of the bed. He approaches hesitantly at first. Impatiently, Michonne reaches out and grabs his forearms leading him forward. 

Once again, she grabs hold of his cock and brings it to her lips. He closes his eyes in anticipation. It does not take much for his legs to turn to jelly as she inserts him inside of her mouth. She moves her tongue so precisely that Merle is ever so close to an orgasm but, does not dare to cross the line. The last blow job that he received was sloppy. Stupid whore did not even want to finish it but, he made her. He went so far as making her swallow down is load. When it was all said and done, she cursed up a storm calling him every name in the book. 

Michonne on the hand was a master. She did not flinch at the taste of his pre cum like the other women. She seemed to enjoy having him in her mouth glancing up at him once or twice to make sure that he was enjoying her attention. Merle tries his best to make eye contact with her but, ever time he does he feels another jolt of pleasure. His balls constrict as semen rises up through him as fast as lightning. It is as if he stuck his finger in a light socket. Before, he can hold him back, cum shoots out of him coming to rest in her mouth. The pleasure continues until as quickly as the orgasm starts…..it over. Everything goes black.

He awakens to find Michonne perched on top of him staring down at him. Her dreadlocks hanging over both sides of her face." Ready for round two," she asks. This is certainly a dream. Merle just left Michonne after helping her find shelter for the night. Ain't no way she is going to risk sneaking back in Woodbury just to fuck him. Michonne reaches down between them to massage his cock. One would think that a single orgasm would be enough but, no…..it is awake again and harder than before. If she keeps at this, he is going to have a fucking heart attack.

To Be Continued

Unfortunately as you all know Merle Dixon's character was killed off in Season 4 episode 15 This Sorrowful Life.

That episode was really, really sad.

RIP Merle

Thank you all for being so patient.

I apologize for the wait.

Thank you for all the comments I have recieved so far.

Your feedback is welcomed and encouraged :)

The title of this chapter is inspired by a lyric from a song called Telepathy by a band called Crosses.


	4. All that I want is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle Dixon must prove to the Governor that he is trustworthy and kill Michonne. Can he go through with it.

Familiar Taste of Poison

 **Title:** Familiar Taste of Poison

 **Author:** Violet Sunrise

**Fandom:** _The Walking Dead_

**Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Merle Dixon/ Michonne

 **Disclaimer:** Graphic depictions of sex, language and racial slurs

I do not own these characters, nor do I own the rights to them.

The tide my change but, the fire still burns.

Chapter 4

And all that I want is you…

“That little show in the woods was just that a fucking show,” Michonne says to herself as she leans against the bark of an oak tree. It’s not surprising that the asshole is a good actor. Merle Dixon deserved a round of applause for the things that he did to her. Those emotions that he revealed as his body seized up and expelled every ounce of his seed into her. All that was left was a blubbering, writhing mess. She could’ve sworn that he fell asleep not too long after that. The memory is still a little bit hazy although her body recalls every minute of it adding to the moisture and sweat that already stains her panties.

                Less than a mile away, Merle is walking with a small crew of three men, one of which appears barely old enough to shave let alone kill. She never caught anyone’s name in Woodbury other than Merle, Milton, Martinez, and the Governor. Though, she was pretty far away from them, Michonne took off running to find a place to hide. Eventually, Philip was going to send someone out to kill her. She prepared herself for three days. Two walkers staggered into her path one evening and she fileted them both with her sword. Rather than leave them intact, Michonne continued slicing until, there was nothing left but a pile of body parts oozing rancid, black blood. That was when she got an idea.

                She carried some of the parts over to a clearing near some trees. Then it all came together as she arranged the parts. Just as she had climbed a tree to make sure that her creation was perfect that is when the Governor’s rag tag bunch of idiots appeared. Clearly, no one else was brave enough to accompany Merle on this task. There are about a half a dozen men sitting on the wall that could have come. However, Merle had no intention of coming back with these men alive. Considering the look of irritation on his aging face, he was growing just a little bit impatient. Rather than continue watching, she climbed down carefully.

                As the men drew closer the sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping provided a great cover for Michonne’s getaway. She took the opportunity, running as fast as she could towards the nearest tree that provides enough coverage. The sound stops as the men pause to look at her creation. “What the hell is this mess,” Merle asks.

“She did this,” one of the men inquires. _Obviously._

Merle ignores his question and tries to figure the message out himself. “It has to mean something the way it’s all set up like that.”

“The Governor was right to send us out.”

“Damn straight, Tim,” Merle replies, “We’re doing a righteous public service here.”

 _The coward can’t even do his own damn dirty work_.

All of a sudden, a shaky voice replies, “Go. Back.”

“The arms are a G. The legs make an O and that’s a back. It says Go back.”

Michonne recognizes that voice as the awkward boy who sat by himself at the BBQ. He is kind of cute. _Why the hell did Philip let Merle bring this kid into this?_

Merle starts to laugh. It sounds like he is clapping or at least attempting to.

“This is too good,” he says, “Look at this, she sent us a biter gram y’all.”

_If he says y’all one more time…._

“I don’t believe this is happening,” says the young boy in a shaky tone.

Michonne turned slightly to peer around the tree. She watches as Merle faces the boy. The smile on his fades as he immediately grabs hold of the kid’s shirt collar. “Hey,” he says, “hey knock it off. The hells wrong with you. Now that Governor chose you, because he thought you were ready.” Michonne has the overwhelming urge to pop out and just get the ball rolling, but that would take the fun out of it.

“I want you to succeed,” Merle continues, “...I do. (But) If you keep announcing to the world that you’re pissing your pants I’m gonna have to smash your teeth in….”

He let’s go of the kid and then inquires about his last him. The boy says that it is Garguilio. Merle settles on calling him Neil. Michonne wonders whether or not that is the young man’s name. The young man does not correct him trying his best not to cry in front of the other men.

A walker is more than fifty feet away and moving closer. She decides to move rather than fight this thing and draw attention. Her idea of moving through the trees quiet like a ninja fails. The crunch of one too many twigs draws the men’s attention. They stand in formation with guns drawn. Merle calls out, “What’s the deal Mi-chonne?” She makes her way over to a tree that is right next to two of the men. Michonne climbs the tree quickly not making a sound. “You gonna leap out of the woods one against four of us armed to the teeth and you and your little pig sticker,” he continues. She makes it to a branch and watches the men.

“Oh,” he says, “no, no, no, Michonne…”

They turn their backs towards the tree and she takes the opportunity to jump down. All that she remembers is the look on their faces of horror. It was like they knew exactly what was about to happen. Either way their fear seemed to fuel Michonne. She sliced off the head of the man on the left. Everything falls down to ground with a loud thump. The man known as Tim was about to fire his gun as she impaled him with her sword. Merle being the trigger happy jackass fires off a few shots. However, every bullet enters Tim’s back. She pulls back her sword releasing Tim’s body only to take off running. Adrenaline courses through her veins so fast that she barely feels the bullet as it pierces through her thigh.

_He fucking shot me._

Michonne continues running with sword in hand. She refuses to allow her limp to slow her down in anyway. Merle takes off running behind her nearly catching up. Somehow, she is able to lengthen her stride and accelerate so much so that she disappears into the woods. The clearing is twenty feet away, but she manages as detour. Merle must have continued running towards it. He stopped to take his breath. “(Are) we having fun, yet,” he yells out as his voice echoes through the woods.

“We having fun, yet!”

_______

 _He had to sell it._ The plan completely backfired the moment that Michonne jumped out of the tree and took out both Tim and Crowley. It was a big fucking shock for him, but he kept his game face on. She was in rare form with that look on her face the same one that stared through him the night that he fucked her. Meanwhile, Neil stood in the background doing nothing. Of all the young boys in Woodbury, The Governor had to choose that little shit. This kid was a volunteer in the fucking library. He ain’t never talked to anyone and seemed too weird out everyone around him. Everyone accept for Merle. He paid the kid no mind even tried to set him up with one of the ladies. That idea failed miserably when the kid couldn’t even look at the girls. It was the last damn time that he trifled with him until this day.

_Of all the damn people….._

Merle stood in the clearing circling around with gun pointed straight towards the trees. _Where the hell did she go?_ His breathing started to slow down just a little as exhaustion started to creep up on him. _Merle Dixon, you getting’ way too old for this shit._ If Daryl was with him, he’d be laughing his ass off talking about canes and shit. He could hear him just as plain as day. Blondie said that he is still alive. She ain’t seen him in almost eight months. Knowing Daryl, he is alive. The little shit has nine lives like a cat. If anyone could survive this shit Daryl could.

                Merle remembered his bike and his stash. He wondered what his brother did with his shit. More importantly, what did he do with the drugs? Going cold turkey was bitch in the woods especially as it got colder. Once the Governor and his men found Merle then it was a nice dose of morphine to ease the pain. There is still a strange phantom feeling his hand itches or something that occurs every once in a while. He knows that the hand is gone but brain still thinks that it’s still attached. Watching that key slip out of that homeboy’s hand, it bounced off the ground twice before landing in the drain. Fucking Tdog did it on purpose just because the piece of shit got his ass kicked. That’s what he gets for getting uppity.

                A minute passes before, Merle goes back over to see what’s keeping Gargulio. He takes off running through the trees remembering that he left the little shit alone. Hopefully, a walker came along and ate his annoying ass. However, he found the kid leaning over the bodies in dry heaving. “Let’s go,” Merle replies, “She’s hit. I slowed her down.” The kid starts muttering something about Tim and Crowley, but Merle cuts him off. “We’re close to the red zone,” Merle says trying to catch his breath, “Them shots just pulled every bitter in this area right here.” He scans the area noticing a couple walkers in the distance.

                “Let’s go,” he says to the kid. When _he_ does not respond it annoys Merle even more especially since he is now crying. This little shit is going to get us both killed. “Neil,” he yells then kicks him in the side. Once Gargulio falls, he puts his boot right on the kid’s chest. “Now, “Merle barks, “you are gonna rise to the occasion son some serious shit is about to go down. I need you here. You read me amigo. I don’t want you to die here.”

                Honestly, Merle could care less what happens to the kid. It’s the idea of explaining to the Governor why once again another damn crew died during a mission with him. He can no longer chalk it up to coincidence. Now that Andrea was in the picture it would be easier to convince Philip being that he was a little preoccupied. Gargulio nods as the tears dried on his face, replying, “Yes.” He looks pitiful like a deer staring down the barrel of a rifle right before the hunter fires.

                “Get up now,” Merle says, “You know we don’t ever let our own turn. Never.” He sinks the bayonet right into Tim’s face. He turns to watch Gargulio staring down at Crowley with a knife in hand. For a moment, the kid reminds him of his kid brother. Daryl had the worst time killing his first walker. It took him a minute to truly understand that the son of a bitch was dead walking towards him. He hesitated for a brief second only to impale that thing, stabbing it in its eye. The funny part was watching him puke up everything that he ate. A big softie is what he was and always will be.

“Come on,” Merle replies, “just do it.” Gargulio struggles at first, but he musters up the strength to stab Crowley in the skull fighting back tears. “Thatta boy, “Merle says, ‘‘Come on, let’s get going. She ain’t running.” He puts his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “She’s hunting,” he continues as Gargulio gets up, “and so are we.” As they walked away, he found himself conflicted as to how this situation will end. The last thing in the world that he wants to do is to kill Michonne. He has to think of a plan and fast before she appears again and this little shit decides to play hero.

Michonne appears again standing right behind Gargulio. If it wasn’t for Merle the kid was mincemeat. Merle immediately pushes him out of the way. Then he clangs his bayonet against her sword staring her dead in the eye. She is caught off guard by the calm look in his blue eyes. So much so that she loses focus. _Merle motherfucking Dixon_ is all that she screams in her head. All of a sudden, the knife slips from her grip throwing her backwards. For a mere second, she is suspended in the air before landing hard on her ass.

Before, Merle can make another move, she lifts up her feet only to slam them directly into his crotch. _Serves his ass right_. He bends over in pain holding back every harsh word that he can think of. During this moment of weakness, she decides to kick him in his face. Blood seeps out of the cut above his nose. Disorientated, he immediately falls right on top of her. She immediately pushes him off coughing to catch her breath that the force of his body nearly knocked out.

All of a sudden, she hears a loud growl. Some walkers drag themselves quickly into the area. They eye Merle at first and attack him. One decides to come for Michonne. She crawls over to her knife. Just as he is about to pounce on her. The katana slices straight across his belly sending dark red blood and entrails splattering onto her face and clothing. She spits as some of the blood enters her mouth. Rather than wait for the next wave, she gets up off the ground and takes off running. The adrenaline quickly wears off as the string of the wound grows worse.

_____

                _Where did she go?_

Once again Michonne disappeared leaving Merle with a headache a handful of rotting corpses and Gargulio. The blood that trickles down his face enters his mouth. It tastes like salty, coppery shit. He turns to Gargulio who is panting and looking around. The kid definitely stepped up so maybe he is useful after all. Merle congratulates him for stepping up. He promised to get him a beer as soon as they return.

                He begins collection the weapons on the ground. Something in the air changes. “Come on,” Gargulio says, “she can’t have made it far.” Merle shies away from the idea of chasing Michonne into the woods. His main goal is to find a car, return to Woodbury and in his words “haul ass home.” The story comes together in his mind. The bitch overpowered us. A herd of bitters appeared and almost prevented the mission. Her black ass is dead though. We had the head, but lost it in the battle. “It’s been a good day’s work,” Merle says tucking the gun into his back pocket. Still, he knows that Gargulio is not about to let this go.

                “But, she killed Tim,” he cries, “and Crowley.” Merle walks over to pick up another gun. _This decides now is the time to step up. Son of a…._ “Yep,” Merle says, “but, we messed her up real bad. Anyway, she’s headed for the red zone.” Gargulio tries to catch his breath. “She’s as good as dead,” _he_ continues.

“What do we tell the governor,” Garguilio inquires. _Seriously, this kid can’t take a goddamn hint._ “What do you think we tell him,” Merle says, “Tell him we killed her. She’s as good as dead.” For whatever reason, the kid wants to keep on going. Merle takes a step forward and gestures with his good hand. “She ain’t right,” he says, “She’s gonna die. Ain’t worth our time. Definitely, ain’t worth our blood.” He assumes that the subject is dropped and turns to walk away. “Now let’s go.”

Merle starts to walk away which is when Gargulio says, “This is some serious shit. That is what you said.” He stops in his tracks. _The kid has some seriously large brass ones. Gotta give him credit._ ” I’m not gonna lie to the governor about it,” he then admits. The smirk on Merle face fades for a moment _. I know this little pussy is not trying to undermine me._ Rather than completely chew his ass out, he decides to reason with the kid. Being in Woodbury has softened him just a little. If he was still hopped up on shit, best believe that he certainly would have put his foot in the kid’s ass a few times. Now, he is a bit mellow and reasonable.

“You’re right,” he says, “can’t cut corners on this one.” He laughs to himself thinking about how far he has come. “You’ve come along pretty quick,” Merle replies, “there kid.” Gargulio’s face relaxes with a sense of pride. It was the same face that Daryl made when they found each other once all the shit hit the fan. The same look that TDog made when he held the gun on Merle while he was handcuffed to the pipe. The exact same fucking facial expression that Michonne made when she allowed him inside of her and had him nearly speaking in tongues as he came.

Merle is about to call the kid “Neil” again, but decides to ask him again how to pronounce his name. Once again _he_ replies, “Garguilio,” with a hint of an accent. Merle calmly repeated the name finally getting the hang of it. Gargulio smiles slightly feeling slightly validated. The chirping around them starts out soft, but grows louder. “Hear that bird,” Merle says. He watches as the young man peers up at the branches slightly blinded by the pale, white sunlight. It is then that Merle takes out his gun and fires blowing a large hole in the kid’s head. His brain matter sprays outward littering the ground as his body falls back in slow motion.

 _Problem fucking solved_ , he says to himself. He repeats Garguilio’s name one last time as he puts away the gun. The blood continues to run down the bridge of his nose into his mouth. He savors the acidic copper taste before spitting it out on the ground. The pain is nothing more than a slight sting compared to the excruciating pain of slicing through tendons, ligaments and nerves without anything to numb him. He nearly passed out a few times out there exposed in the heat on that rooftop. There was no time to stop. He managed to get himself up and through the door on the other side right before the biters broke the door lock.

Merle walked to the car wiping the blood off with his hand. There were a couple biters in the area, but not enough to be concerned. Still, he hurried into the car, started it up and pulled off. By now Michonne was long gone. She could definitely take care of herself. That wound on her leg was the only thing that would hinder her. Hopefully, by the time they saw each other again, he would have the chance to explain. There he was again going soft over pussy. If Daryl saw him now, he would laugh his ass off.

 

Michonne shifts her body to right trying not to lie on her hip again. One of the men at this prison known as Herschel removed the bullet. He gave her a sedative which is slowly starting to take effect. The last thing that she remembers is making it to the edge of the forest to retrieve her bag. She turns to see three walkers in the distance. Just as she is about to pull out her sword, they pass her by without even turning in her direction. _What the fuck?_ Then it dawns on her, these walkers can’t smell her not with the stink of rotten flesh masking the smell of her own blood seeping out of the wound staining her pants dark red. Strangely, she makes it out of the crowd only to break out on her own up the road. Considering how tired Merle looked after their battle, he is not going to be a problem. He is on his way most likely back to Woodbury to gather the troops. It will be dark by then.

She continues walking only to come upon a brick building of some kind. Please say there are no more zombies right now, Michonne says to herself pressing her hand against the wall to steady herself. Being in the shade is a temporary relief from the heat. _What I would do for some water right about now._ She hopes that this building is some sort of store. Once, Michonne reaches the end of the building, she lets go, teetering slightly, but manages to peer over to the side. There is a parking lot filled with filthy abandoned cars.

Just as she begins to pass between a car and an SUV, an engine approaches. _This son of a bitch is relentless_. Michonne crouches down peering through the dirty front passenger side window of the SUV. An old trucks pulls up, the drives kills the engine. Out pops a pretty red head with a gun and an Asian gentleman who immediately moves towards to the backdoor. They exchange a few words and kiss. Then they break away only to kiss again a second time, this one is longer and passionate.

 _Where are these people from? They damn sure are not from Woodbury_. The man sticks a flashlight in his mouth and retrieves a pair bolt cutters. He breaks open a lock. As this man opens the door, a couple birds come flying out. Its startles both of them, but he enters the building. “Glen,” the red hair calls out, “Get that duck.” Michonne hears him yell back “what?”

“Get the duck,” red replies.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah a kid growing up in a prison could use some toys….”

_Kid? Toys?_

_Glen says, “We just hit the powered formula jackpot.”_

_“Thank God,” says the red head._

_“Also got beans, batteries, cocktail wieners…”_

Michonne wonders where they came from. More importantly, she wondered whether or not approach them. It was her only shot if she was going to survive. Then there was the off chance that they would turn on her and try to kill her, but it was worth a shot.“It’s a straight shot back to the prison from here,” Glen replies. _Prison? Is this the group that Andrea was talking about?_

“Probably make it in time for dinner,” he then replies.

“I like the quiet,” red replies picking up a red basket filled with what appears to be cans. “Back there, back home you could always hear them outside the fence no matter where you are.” All of a sudden a voice says, “And where is it that y’all good people calling home.” Michonne recognizes that voice all of a sudden. _Shit._ Its fucking, _Merle._ She watches the red head and Glen draw their guns. “Merle,” says Glen in surprise. _It is that group Andrea was with. What are the odds_!

 

                Rather than return to Woodbury, he decides to go out in search of Michonne. There were two possible directions that she could possible travel, but Merle decided to take the logical one. There was no way in hell that Michonne could make it on foot up the road not with her injury. He remembered there was a general store not too far from the Woods. This was the first place that she would stop. Just as he rounds, the corner, he sees two people talking. Rather than interrupt them at first, Merle decides to eavesdrop. That is when he hears something about a prison. He realizes that this Intel would be music to the Governor’s ears.

It takes Merle about a minute to believe his eyes. Here standing before him is that Korean boy Glen and some red head. He figured that some biter had mistaken him for takeout by now. This means that Daryl is alive somewhere as well. He holds up his bayonet and sets down his gun laughing. “Wow,” he says walking towards Glen knowing that the kid is too chicken shit to fire his gun. Guess he grew some balls somewhere along the line.

                “Hey,” yells the redhead, “back the hell up.”

                “Oh,” he says, “okay honey, Jesus.” A smile still plastered on his face. “You made it.” Glen never lowers his gun as he speaks. Officer friendly must be giving firearm lessons or something. “Can you tell me,” Merle asks him, “is my brother alive?” He tries to figure out who is the easier target, Glen or the red head he is with.

“Yeah,” Glen replies. _He is still mad at me for all those kung Fu and ninja jokes I made._ “Hey,” Merle says, “you take me to him and I’ll call it even on everything that happened up there in Atlanta.” _Or I’ll kill you and take your little piece back to Woodbury with me as soon as I found out where the hell Michonne went._ “No hard feelings.” Glen eyes the bayonet attached to the contraption on Merle’s arm.

“Oh,” Merle says waving it around a bit, “you like that…..yeah well, I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Pretty cool huh.” _Clearly if this kid had any fucking sense, he would shoot me dead right now. But, Glen is the same stupid ass, he was in_ Atlanta. Glen is not about to take Merle anywhere which is a wise choice. He says something about telling Daryl where to meet him. This move is a brave one, but it ticks Merle off.

Merle tries to appeal with Glen, but there is no use. This definitely not the kid that he remembered. _Guess the kid finally got himself laid_. “The fact that we found each other is a miracle,” Merle replies. He goes so far as to explain to the kid that he can be trusted. Glen tells him to trust them and wait here at the store. _Ain’t no way in hell that they gonna keep me from my brother_. Merle eyes the redhead for a moment then distracts Glen with his shirt. He fires a shot into the back window of their truck. The glass shatters sending jagged fragments into the flat bed.

The girl attempts to round the car, but Merle catches her.

 

Merle grabs the girl from behind and points his gun at her head. Glen comes around begging him to let her go. _I don’t want to kill Red, but if I have to I sure as hell will. “Hold up buddy,” Merle says. Glen tells him to let go of her. Clearly, he ain’t dumb enough to pull the trigger while I got his girl._ So, Glen takes his gun and places it in the back of the car. _Smart move._ He holds up his hands not taking his eyes of Red.

Merle tells them that they are going to go for a little drive. When Glen, is apprehensive about returning to camp with Merle, Merle assures him that they will not be going there. They are going somewhere else. _Woodbury._

_“Get in the car, Glen,” Michonne is helpless at the moment. She can come out of hiding to help out. However, that will put her in danger. Then there is the possibility of trying to slice and dice Merle which will add another bullet to her collection. Instead, she continues to hide. “You’re driving,” Merle yells to Glen, “MOVE!”_

_Glen is about to say something again, but then he yields. He shuts the back door and climbs in. Meanwhile, Merle makes the redhead stand up then forces her into the truck. They start the engine and pull out. Michonne watches them U-turn and drive away._ _I should have done something. Stupid Merle and his trigger happy ass._ She limps over to the store to fetch the red basket. The prison is a straight shot according to the red head so all she has to do is make it.

Somehow, Michonne garners up her strength and started walking. She encountered a few more walkers, but like the ones by the woods they ignored her existence. The heat is unbearable at the moment. Judging by the placement of the sun, she assumes that it’s around midafternoon. Perhaps, its 3 or 4 o’clock. Either way, he tongue feels like sandpaper. The stench of her clothing and skin makes her dry heave a few times. Yet, by the grace of God, Michonne makes it to the prison. There is a white gate which reminds her of the one outside of her son’s preschool. It’s taller and stretches around what appears to be the court yard.

There are walkers staggering back and forth through the grass outside. Michonne decided to take a chance and make it to the gate. At first no one is the wiser. Strangely, she can see some people gathered in the courtyard. _All I have to do is make it to the gate with this heavy ass basket and tell them what happened._ One of the men starts walking down what appears to be a path. He eyes her and pulls out a gun from its holster. Michonne limps closer to gate standing between the walkers who attempt to claw and chew their way through with their rotten teeth. She interlocks her fingers through the gate staring into the man’s eyes. Please God, just let me in……

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I will not be updating this fic. I think that I ended it on a good note.


End file.
